Saving Sarah
by Muse's Inspiration
Summary: In a little while, Kyle Reese will go save Connor's mother.


**TITLE:** Saving Sarah  
**RATING:** General  
**CHARACTERS:** Blair Williams, Kyle Reese  
**FANDOM:** Terminator Salvation  
**SPOILERS:** None, unless you haven't seen ANY of the Terminator-verse fandom  
**DISCLAIMER:** Original works belong to James Cameron and McG. No copyright infringement is intended and is meant for entertainment purposes only  
**NOTES:** I'd like to thank my beta, Charlotte! She's awesome and she's FAST! :-)

* * *

In a little while, Kyle will go save Connor's mother.

Dark eyes tracked the young Tech Sergeant as he filled his field pack, his movements vibrant with expectation. There were only a select few, barely a handful of people, which were privy to why this was so vitally important. These were the only people that had been told who Kyle Reese was so he could be properly trained to effectively protect Sarah when he went back. These people also made sure he would survive until it was time for his trip into the past.

Blair Williams was one of those people. She was strong, smart and resourceful; all the qualities that were needed to survive against the T-800 he would face when he went back to the past.

So, Blair took Kyle under her wing. She personally saw to his training and protected him from all threats. When he would ask why, she'd just give him a sad smile and shrug, never more. As he got older, she noticed something more than friendship was developing between him and Star. Blair gently steered him away from the situation and informed Connor. Connor in turn presented Kyle with a picture of Sarah that the younger man then proceeded to carry everywhere with him. This was how it should be. Blair knew that he was meant to go back for Sarah; if he had ties in the present, he would be less likely to do what needed to be done.

Blair was manipulating his fate. She was playing God, along with the others. She hated herself for it.

Walking over to where Kyle was packing his bag, Blair felt a wave of sadness come over her. She had always tried to maintain an emotional distance from him. She knew that he was being sent on a suicide mission and if she were emotionally involved, it would kill her to see him go through that portal when he left. It didn't stop the affection from developing, however. And watching him get ready to go on the mission that would result in them finding the time displacement device, she knew how a mother felt watching her son prepare to go out into the world on his own for the first time.

Looking up, Kyle noticed Blair watching and smiled. "You ready to go, Blair?" Kyle motioned to his pack. "I'm just about ready to head out. Is Connor waiting on us?"

Blair shook her head. "No. He said we're heading out in 20 minutes. I'm still getting gear together." She paused for a moment and wondered how much to tell him. "Connor says that this is going to be a big one; he says that they've found something major."

Kyle frowned. "Like what?"

Blair's heart ached for the younger man. But she couldn't tell him what was going to happen. Anything could change the course and that would mean disaster for the Resistance. "I'm not sure. Connor likes to keep things close to his chest most of the time." She trailed off. "Be sure you have plenty of ammo, Reese. Now's not the time to forget all of your training."

Kyle nodded and Blair walked away, not seeing his frown in reaction to the distant tone in her voice.

*~*~*~*

Standing next to Connor and Marcus, Blair watched the techs work their way through the security measures set in place by SkyNet to prevent them from using the time displacement device they had located. Part of her hoped that they wouldn't be able to get around the security, but she knew it was going to happen. Connor was here, after all. It was obvious that they made it work. Looking at Marcus and seeing his look of concentration as he watched the techs, she finally asked the question that had been on her mind ever since they had taken over the facility.

"Marcus… did you know they were trying to develop this when you connected to SkyNet all those years ago?"

The question caught Connor's attention and he turned to them with an eyebrow raised, interested in hearing the answer himself.

Marcus shifted his weight and sighed. "There were blueprints for the facility, Blair. That's it." Looking at the machine the techs were trying to gain access to, Marcus frowned. "It didn't detail what it was meant to be used for. I didn't know it at the time it would be something so destructive."

Blair nodded.

"Sir!" One of the techs called out to Connor. "Sir! I think we may have a problem!"

Connor walked over to the terminal and peered over the tech's shoulder. Shaking his head, he looked to Blair and Marcus and said, "They've already sent it through. We've got to get moving on this now."

Blair breathed in deeply and then turned and made her way over to Kyle. Schooling her features into that of the officer in the Resistance she was, she made it apparent that she needed to speak with Kyle and only Kyle. Watching the other soldiers scatter, Kyle narrowed his eyes and turned to Blair.

"Reese, we need you for something." She stated in a matter of fact tone.

Confusion written all over his face, Kyle nodded. "OK. What is it?"

"Come with me. Connor'll brief you." She turned and walked back to Connor and Marcus, Kyle following. Connor watched his father coming with her and knew that he was about to do the hardest thing he had ever had to face since becoming the leader of the Resistance.

*~*~*~*

Kyle watched the device roar to life. The sound of it was deafening and he could feel the nervousness and the fear racing through him. Connor came up to his side and watched the light play over the machine. Sighing, he turned to Kyle.

"Reese… you need to know a few things for this mission."

Kyle nodded, waiting for further instruction.

"One, you won't be able to come back. We're going to destroy the machine as soon you're through." Connor paused for a moment. "Secondly, you can't take anything with you. Only living tissue seems to be able to go through." Kyle looked back at the device and then nodded in understanding.

"I understand, sir. One way trip. Just me and the machine that's already through." Kyle stated.

"When you arrive, I need you to pass a message to Sarah for me, ok?" Connor asked.

"Yes sir. What is it?" Kyle responded.

"I need you tell her this: Thank you, Sarah, for your courage through the dark years. I can't help you with what you must soon face, except to say that the future is not set. You must be stronger than you imagine you can be. You must survive, or I will never exist." Connor relayed to him. "It's important, Reese. Make sure you tell her."

Again, Kyle nodded. "Yes sir!" He stopped for a moment and then asked the question that Connor knew was going to come. "Sir, I have to ask… Why me for this mission? Why not Marcus?"

Connor looked at his father. He was so young. Frowning, he said so quietly that Kyle had to strain to hear him, "Because you're the only that she'll trust, Reese. It has to be you."

Comprehension slowly appeared in Kyle's eyes. "You knew this was going to happen, didn't you? That's why you had Marcus and Blair train me all these years…"

"Yeah, Reese. I did." Connor looked at him for a long moment. "You need to get going. She needs you." He held out his hand to Kyle.

Kyle took Connor's hand in a firm grip, shaking it. "I'll take care of her, sir. I'll keep her safe." He let go and stripped out of his clothes. Looking at Connor one last time, he walked up to the device and stepped through.

Turning from the bright flash of light as the machine transported his father back in time, Connor smiled sadly. "Yeah." He said softly. "I know you will."

-END-


End file.
